


I can't

by MeikoMega



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeikoMega/pseuds/MeikoMega
Summary: Just a little poem





	I can't

**Author's Note:**

> First and maybe last word. Idk just empitness bothering me...
> 
> Idk if anyone will read this bullshit

So pretty  
So sweet  
I'm ready  
But can't have it  
This heat  
Is not here

I can hear  
But i can't have  
I can feel  
But in the last  
Is my desire  
To touch and let  
my tiny marks  
Love scratchs

I can't glare you  
I can't touch you  
I can't feel you  
But i can love you  
You  
You  
You  
You  
You  
You  
You  
You  
You  
You  
You  
My blind sweet sin

I'm a sinner with this desire  
I know this isn't right  
But if i can't keep hiding  
Can against myself fight?

I can't warm you  
I can't hug you  
I can't smell you  
But i can love you  
You  
You  
You  
You  
You  
You  
You  
You  
You  
You  
You  
My inocent sin

Inside my head  
My demons lives  
But them for you?  
No need to hide  
Because you hear  
And doesn't make me  
An inner suicide

I can't glare you  
I can't touch you  
I can't feel you  
But i can love you  
You  
You  
You  
You  
You  
You  
You  
You  
You  
You  
You  
My blind sweet sin

And while i sin  
With this desire  
I can grow strong  
With nothing to hide  
Even though  
I can't have...

In my cellphone  
my fingers run fast  
I can't make pretty  
But can do my best  
This desire is bad?  
It even can be  
But my writing is dearly  
Because you think of me


End file.
